


PureQuirrel drabble

by BunHun



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I swear this is my OTP, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, kinda OOC, with kinda i mean a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunHun/pseuds/BunHun
Summary: Basically, there's no sense on this but the fluff.This was for a freund <3





	PureQuirrel drabble

Quirrel was well aware of the "no-interactions with the vessel" rule, but his caring nature prevented him from fully ignoring it, what made it worse was that...

          There was a gentle nudge to his hand, and he could feel a cold entity with osseous texture beneath. With a sigh of defeat, the pill bug directed his gaze to these hollow eyes that made him skip a beat or two when such a close gap separated them.

          **_They_** _knew it_.

          "My prince, you must know this is against your father's wishes"

          They just stared silently.

           “Highness, please", he said, but not removing his hand still.

          The taller bug’s reply was to nuzzle the palm of Quirrel's hand. The pill bug couldn't help but smile.

           _The king would so kill him and vanish him from Hallownest if he were to know._  

          After rolling his eyes playfully, Quirrel gave up and scratched the top of the vessel's head, “Fine, you win. But I want you to know that if we get in trouble for this I won't cover it up for you again", said he with a smile.

          The vessel carefreely leaned into the touch and purred loudly, they could rest easy knowing what its partner had said was nothing but a mere joke, he always covered up making some science-related, complex, excuse they couldn't ever understand on its entirety.

          Quirrel continued to write down his conclusions on today's check-up when suddenly the vessel pounced on him, both crashing to the floor with a loud scream on the pill bug's behalf for the void creature’s sudden feat.

          Since the very day they met, the vessel had never failed to surprise him.

          They were truly a marvel.


End file.
